


Daisies.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghoul!Reader, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: You never thought the task of getting a mask would open your eyes to so many things, such as newfound and developing feelings for the mask-marker himself. And maybe they’re reciprocated?
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613203
Kudos: 57





	Daisies.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none  
> her/she pronouns used for reader  
> *not set during any specific time

You weren’t sure what you expected. Well, there were a lot of more demonic masks than you thought there was going to be, but what could do? You needed a mask, and this was the only place you could get one.

The store was rather dark, you even thought the store could be closed right now, but the open sign was lit. You didn’t immediately look for “Uta” because you wanted to look around for a bit more.

Strange enough, even though you lived in the fourth ward, you’ve never been to the art mask studio, not even once. Since this ward didn’t have many ghouls inhabiting it, you tried to not leave your apartment so often. Of course you came and went from your apartment, but only when necessary because you didn’t want anyone to think there was anything up with you. You were barely seventeen, you lived by yourself, you had no experience hunting or fighting, you should be dead by now. 

But yet, you were still here.

How were you? You knew how to be human. 

Every two weeks you went shopping to the same super market and bought human food, you always made sure to leave a dirty dish or two in the sink incase there was a sudden appearance of a coworker or the landlady just to seem normal.

When you went to Anteiku last week, you knew you couldn’t depend on them forever. With you being young and having a long life ahead of you, you needed to learn how to hunt and how to defend yourself and how to truly live in this horrid world. Yoshimura said that he, as well as Kaneki and Touka, would be willing to help you. They said you have natural instincts as any ghoul, so all you had to do was sharpen those skills. But even before you started doing such, he wanted you to get a mask because the doves were really hunting down on ghouls nowadays. You understood this of course, but now it was a week later and you finally found some time to actually go get a mask made for you.

You worked as a the university’s librarian. Before your parents were killed by investigators, your mother home schooled you enough to have you basically graduated from high school. Unlike most people, you didn’t want to further your education into college because you didn’t know when your life would be put to an end, and with the fate of a ghoul it was rather logical. You didn’t want to waste such an education on a lowly lifeform such as yourself, but you were content with this. Exams were coming up, so you have been having to work overtime so students could properly study.

Today you got off early, and now you were here to get a mask made for you. Even though some of these masks were really evil looking, they interested you. As you were peering at some of the masks lining the far wall, you felt a presence behind you. Before you could acknowledge this, however, the person was peeping over your shoulder to see what mask you were looking at. The only time you noticed the person was when you felt their breath on your neck. 

A startled yelp left your mouth and you whipped around to face the perpetrator and your eyes met the all to familiar black and red of a ghouls eyes. Being rather short, he had a good half a foot on you.

“Did you want something like these?” He questioned, gesturing to the wall of demonic masks.

When he asked this, you took in his image. Dark hair, tattoos and piercings littering his body, baggy clothing, something you weren’t used to. Yourself wore a bright [color] skirt, paired with a simple white blouse and [different color] sweater. Almost polar opposites, besides the fact you both were ghouls.

You glanced at the masks after you recovered yourself from your fright, “Uh, no thank you… I was only looking.” You replied.

He stood to his full height and nodded, “I thought you were a human when you first walked in,” He stated, “But when I got a smell of you I knew you weren’t.”

‘He was sniffing me?!’ you thought incredulously.

A scarlet hue crept up your neck as you avoided eye contact with him, “I’ve never seen you around before, and you look pretty young.” You nodded to his words.

“Yoshimura-sama said it would be wise for me to get a mask soon.” You noted in a soft tone.

“So you’re [Name]?” He questioned, motioning you to follow him across the shop.

"I am,” You sat down in the stool he patted as he sat down in the chair beside it.

He nodded, “I’m Uta by the way,” You nodded, “The old man called me and said you would be coming in soon.”

Uta didn't wait for a confirmation and immediately started taking measurements of your head. There was a tape measure placed around the circumference of your head, he noted the measurement, then he measured the distance between your eyes and so on. Even though he was scary looking when you first laid eyes on him, he was handsome. While he took his measurements, you sat perfectly still for him.

“Do you have a lover?” The dark-haired male asked bluntly. 

You blushed horribly, “W-What are you talking about?!” You practically screeched in horror.

“Oh, I should of just asked if you had a boyfriend.” His voice was void of anything, just blunt and sharp.

You were flustered now, “W-Well I don’t have either…” You mumbled.

He 'hmm-ed’ at this before speaking again, “You’re cute, so I assumed,” You were positive he saw your blush by now, “Do you have any preferences to any metals or fabrics?” He questioned, you just shook your head. “Do you have an idea of what you want your mask to look like?”

You never thought about it, “Um, maybe something that looks like me? If that makes sense.” Thankfully you could feel your face cooling off from that heavy blush. 

“It makes sense. So something innocent." 

"Innocent? What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked getting defensive now, completely taking the comment the wrong way.

“It’s not a bad thing if that’s what you’re thinking.” Uta said nonchalantly, being done with the measurements he turned to you in his chair, “I already said you were cute, it is basically another way to say that.” He paused for a moment and brought his face up to yours, his eyes boring into your own, “Are you nervous [Name]? Your face is red, and you’re sweating slightly.” He commented so carelessly.

'Yes, I am’ You thought, inching away from him as he still got closer. “N-No.”

“Liar,” He sighed and sat back, giving you some room, “Anyways, where should I send the mask when it’s finished?”

“U-Uh, well, I actually live only a few blocks from here, can you just give me a call when it’s done?” You asked nervously.

Uta stared at you for a while with his normal blank stare, “I was going to give you my number anyways, so I guess it’s easier to get yours rather than me just giving you mine.” He took out his phone and entered a new contact and handed it over to you, “Now give me yours.”

“Oh,” You fished your phone out of your purse and handed it to him once you opened a new contact and took his to enter your information.

When you two got your respective phones back, you gave him a soft 'thank you’ before getting off the stool. You thanked him again as he promised to call you when it was finished and scurried out of the shop and headed home. That man gave you an odd feeling.

He made your heart pick up when he leaned that close to you, and when he asked about a lover or a boyfriend. And when he called your cute and innocent, you didn’t know what to think. You didn’t know why you felt these things, but you couldn’t stop them. It was strange and you weren't sure if you liked it at all. 

Not even a day after that encounter, on your way to work, you got a text from Uta. It asked what your favorite color was, you assumed he wanted to know for the mask, so you told him and went about your business.

In a total of four days later, you got the call.

“Hello?” You thought it was dumb of you that you didn’t check the caller ID before picking it up.

“It’s Uta, I was calling to tell you that your mask is ready. When you have some free time, you can come pick it up whenever.”

“Wow, it’s really ready already?” You asked as you continued with getting dressed. He called you just as you got out of the shower.

“Yes, it’s ready.” He repeated.

You smiled and nodded even though you knew he couldn’t see you, “Awesome, well, I’m off right now, can I come now to get it?”

“That’s fine with me,” He replied simply, “see you soon then?”

“Uh, yeah, see you soon.” And you hung up.

You quickly finished getting dressed and dried your hair just as quickly, leaving it partially damp. You wore your favorite jeans, a [color] tank top and cardigan. Grabbing your purse and phone and keys, you left your small apartment, slipping on your shoes on the way out the door.

“Where you heading off to so late [Name]?” Your landlady said as you got off the elevator of the small apartment building. She was sweet and all, but really nosy.

With a sweet smile you replied, “An old friend called out of the blue and asked to meet up.” You lied.

She took it as the truth though, “Oh, well have fun! And be careful, you know those ghouls like to hunt at night!” She warned you.

You just giggled a little and nodded to the woman, “I’ll be safe, no worries!” You waved and left.

Lying had become a normal thing for you to do, it’s how you’ve been able to live in a human - dominated ward without being caught. Lying wasn’t a habit, you only lied when it was necessary, like now. If only she knew she was harboring a ghoul, the only think she spoke of in vain to everyone and anyone who would listen.

It was a nice walk to the studio, only about ten or so minutes. You always like the lights of Tokyo at night, they were so beautiful no matter how many times you've seen them. 

The shop was just as dim and creepy as it was the first time you walked through the door. Though this time, you spotted Uta by his working station right off the bat.

“Hello,” You said as you walked up to him.

Uta turned to you to acknowledge your presence before going back to whatever he was fiddling with on his work bench, “Hey, you’re here earlier than I assumed you would be,” He commented, “You really do live close.”

“Did you think I was lying?” You mused and stood about and arms length away from him.

He didn’t respond, he just handed you a box.

You gave him a questioning look before opening the box up right then and there. If it was a bomb at least he would be blown to pieces with you. 

Of course it wasn’t a bomb.

It was your mask. You didn’t know what you were expecting but you were surprised. This is what his interpretation of innocent is? You liked it, no, you loved it, but it was certainly different.

You took out the mask, placing the box on his work bench and looked at it. Your mask was shaped like a daisy. The petals were white, the middle was yellow, and it was surprisingly soft to touch. Even though it was soft, it held its shape well. On the middle of the flower there was a simple smiley face. A smile of your own formed on your lips as you gazed at the piece. It was definitely cute.

“I love it.” You said and gave him a smile, a genuine, thankful smile.

Didn’t he ask what your favorite color was though? There wasn’t any [color] on it anywhere. The smiley face was black stitching and so on, there wasn't any [color] on it.

“I hoped you would liked it,” and as if he read your mind he added, “You’re probably wondering why I asked about your favorite color.” You nodded silently, “Here.” You put your mask back in its box and he placed a small box in your palm. It was about the size of your hand.

“What’s this?”

Uta only made a gesture for you to open it. So you did just that. Inside there was a [color] daisy hair pin. You took it out and blushed. You’ve only met once before, plus he didn’t strike you as he type of person just to hand out gifts to people randomly. It was weird.

“I made it, I thought it would go well with your mask.” He said and stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweater, “plus it would look cute on you.”

“Ah, w-well, thank you Uta. I’ve never been given anything like this before.” You gave him another smile, even if you were blushing still, and put the pin in your hair.

He noticed that you were having a little difficulty with it however, “You’re welcome, let me help you.”

He took the hair pin from you and proceeded to put your hair up. You just dropped your hands to your sides and allowed him to do it. He grabbed a few locks of your hair and gently pinned them back with the pin that he made for you. He let his hands linger in your hair for a moment before taking a step back.

“Thank you, again.” Your voice was quieter than it was before.

He nodded firmly and handed you your mask again, “Take care of your mask,” You smiled and nodded, “and you should stop by more often. I would like to get to know you, as well as make sure you keep your innocence because I’ll be the one to take it.”

“Alright sure, wait, WHAT?!” You screeched as your face blossomed with heat as you realized what he said.

Completely ignoring you he went on, "Come by tomorrow whenever you get the chance, I usually stay late here at the shop, so time doesn’t matter.”

Even though he made you flustered again, you told him you would be over tomorrow after work.

\--

When you arrived back at your apartment t building, your landlady had already gone to sleep, meaning you couldn’t be interrogated on your were bouts.

Even though you were more nervous around Uta, no matter how many times you went over to his shop or his place, you liked his presence. 

He was kind to you, yet he still seemed to have this aura about him that made you wary, but it wasn’t that big of a deal in your eyes. He let you help him with his work, he let you try on all the different masks he had, even to the point where you could try on his own mask. He obviously had affections towards you, but you didn’t know until he stole something from you. 

No, not your virginity, your first kiss.

One day when you left his shop late, he insisted on walking you home. You told him about your nosy landlady, and with the doves multiplying and really cracking down on ghouls, you found it hard to protest when he did so. He stopped you just before you could walk into the building, and when you turned to him, he sealed his lips on yours. 

You were shocked of course, but when he didn’t show any signs of moving away or stopping, you kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and innocent, everything that you imagined your first kiss would be like. You never wanted it to end. When he pulled away, he smiled slightly at you, which just made you blush.

He told you good night and that he would be there in the morning to walk to Anteiku with you.

I guess that’s when you realized you had feelings for Uta. Not those wary and weirded out feelings, feelings of something more just beyond the horizon. 

You could only imagine what would happen if you decided not to get a mask and never met Uta.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes  
> :)


End file.
